<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and when i miss you, come and kiss me with a smile by sentimentalPackrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482618">and when i miss you, come and kiss me with a smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat'>sentimentalPackrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya Needs a Hug, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Body Horror, Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Loss, M/M, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/pseuds/sentimentalPackrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Tepeş kills his father. Again. <br/>This is what comes after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Richter Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and when i miss you, come and kiss me with a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian limped out of the castle, his father and the night finally defeated, once more. And he finds that killing your father again hurt just as much as it did the first time. His wounds slowly healed, just as painful as the ache in his heart, skin and muscle knitting together and bones reconnecting.</p><p>The morning sun rose behind him and his companion, the one who smelled of Belmont. The castle spilt a shadow onto the countryside. Somehow, it didn't hold the same dread and fear it had just the previous night. </p><p>... An empty box.</p><p>That's all it was now.</p><p>Maybe it was better this way.</p><p>"You okay, Alucard?" Richter asked, rushing over to help the dhampir walk.</p><p>Alucard winced a bit, it hurt to look at Richter. Trevor's strength and brunet locks. Sypha's soft features and magical prowess. Or, perhaps, the pain simply came from feeling his legbone snap into place, mending itself.</p><p>"Just fine." Adrian said lowly. A hand came up to ruffle Richter's brunet locks. "I'm more worried about you."</p><p>Richter beamed, eyes crinkling. "Don't worry, I'm just fine! Mama, Papa, and Dad wouldn't have sent me here if they thought I wouldn't be."</p><p>Adrian chuckled softly. A feeling of warmth swelled in his chest. "Of course..."</p><p>Oh, they would be so proud.</p><p>Richter bit his lip, looking to the ground nervously as the two walked side by side. "... So, where will you go now?"</p><p>Adrian blinked in surprise. Where <em>would</em> he go? HlThe dhampir had nothing else to do. Just like so long ago, his purpose had run out. Hell, he had half-expected Richter to leave him once the deed was done. Just like so long ago.</p><p>He spoke slowly. "... I suppose I'll go back to sleep. There's nothing else for me here, really."</p><p>"What?! No!" Richter cried, blue eyes wide as he looked up at the other man. "You can't! There's so much for you to do and see, Alucard. So much you've missed! And we only just got you back!"</p><p>Adrian smirked, quirking a brow. "Got me back?"</p><p>Richter looked up at him with wide eyes, admiration sparkling in them. "You're a hero to us, Alucard! To the whole family! You're our guardian angel, in a way! Opposite of your father, slayer of Dracula, Beloved friend of Trevor and Sypha!"</p><p>The dhampir couldn't help but smile at that. <em>Beloved...</em></p><p>"Its an honor to simply be in your presence. To think that I'd be able to meet you... And my parents would love to meet you! You're their hero, too! My papa prides himself on how much he looks like you, even."</p><p>Alucard bowed his head, a soft smile overtaking his visage. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt. And it'd be nice to see Trevor and Sy-..."</p><p>Adrian tensed, going completely still. His face slowly fell into an expression of hollow grief, gaze growing distant and far away. The light faded from his eyes as though every last hope he had within had escape into the morning air. His posture sunk somewhat, as though folding in on himself</p><p>"Alucard...?" He heard Richter ask, the man's voice soft and full of concern.</p><p>Adrian answered with a loud, sudden cry, falling to his knees. The grass was damp and the dew sunk into his pantlegs. The dhampir cried, sobbing violently, coughing as he choked on his spit and snot as he wailed. He clutched his middle, claws digging through his clothing. </p><p>They were gone. They were really, really gone. They had been gone for so long. It was the late 1700's. They had been gone centuries. He hadn't even been there as they passed. Wasn't there at their death bed to hold them as they passed. Wasn't there to offer salvation in the form of turning, so they could spend the rest of eternity together.</p><p>They were gone. All he had left from before, gone. His first friends, best friends... His loves... And he was dead to the world as they aged. Did they think he hated them? To not even show himself to them before they passed.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," Richter's voice soothed, a hand rubbing at the blond's back. "They're in a better place now."</p><p>Adrian sobbed even harder, folding in on himself.</p><p>Of course, a better place. Better, without him.</p><p>Or... Perhaps. Perhaps, they were waiting for him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway Adrian loves his husband and wife/mates sm. And he loved them so good that he can't bare to love again.<br/>Also he loves his (great great great great-) godson, Richter. And Juste, too.<br/>Richter's parents are Juste, Maxim, and Lydie but I didn't tag them bc they're only referenced.<br/>Also nothing but respect to Annette and Maria but. this ain't about them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>